A Fight Inside
by Hataki Manahaki
Summary: The weight of the world falls on Harry's weary shoulders again when a mysterious villian starts stirring up serious trouble. Now, he has to deal with this new distraction and a new lover...whom his wife, Ginny, is beyond jealous of. (Character Death) (My cousin Backward Mind helped me with the summary! Check her out on this site!) (Rated M for caution!)
1. Chapter 1

**_A Fight Inside_**

**This belongs to JK Rowling, not me or anyone else.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The title of the _Daily Prophet _said it all. Kronos had struck yet again. And still no one knew why…

It was being investigated, sure, by Harry Potter, the head of the Auror Department. There was news every day about the attacks on young girls. But there was no reason _why_. Why had Kronos given the girls love potion? How did the girls know where to find him? Harry didn't know. But he would. Soon.

After a couple of moments, Harry had established a lead. His first. His eyes grew wide and he smiled. Adjusting his contact lenses, Harry called in his friend Ron, Jake Benzonne, Ellery Lansing Michigan, and Carson Mic Tender. Lets go chase Kronos! Harry smiled and showed off his muscles.

"Okay! I know we can do it! I have a great team!" Harry said ethusaisicallly.

"You are a great leader, Harry!" The other Aurors said. "But where are they?"

"Kronos is in Jones Beach. It is on Long Island. You know, in the USA." Harry said.

"Lets go!" Said the boys.

" Pack your bags", said Harry.

"We will!" Screamed the Aurors. Then they went to gather stuff like their computers and I pad minis. Of course they did not forget their I phones. They needed them.

Then everyone changed. Ron wore a leather jackit, jeans, sunglases, and put on tanning lotion.

Jake Benzonne wore a muscle shirt, camoflauge pants, a hat, and brought guns.

Ellery Lansing Michigan wore a white T shirt from Hollister, swimming trunks that were red, and a backwards cap.

Carson Mic Tender wore a hoodie, sunglasses, jeans from Forever 21, and a golden chain.

But Harry was the coolest. He wore a tight shirt from Abrecombie. It was tight enough to show his abs. He also wore brown cargo pants, a silver chain, and rhinestone sunglasses. He looked awesome, and he was very hot. All the aurors said so.

So they left and brought lots of tracking equipment. It was vital to their mission.

Then Harry went home and said Goodby to Ginny and his children.

"Goodbye, oh, Goodbye, Ginny and children," he sobbed.

"I love u," said Ginny.

Then Harry got his friends and walked to jones beach. The walk was relaxing, and to look cool, Harry got out cigarretes and beer. Then they all smoked and drank with the ladies.

"This is fun," said ron.

"Yah", said Ellery. "I really wanna go fuck tha girl o'er there."

"Then go", said Jake.

"Nah. I'll find myself another slut." Ellery smiled dreamily.

"C'mon, guys, we have to go, dudes!" Said harry .

Suddenly, they got ther. Harry saw something on a rock. It looked like a pretty mermaid. He walked closer and looked. It WAS A PRETY MERMAID!

"Wow. Ur so hot!" squealed Harry!

"My name is Rhina Merminosa. Ur very pretty to. I luv you're abs."

Since they both liked each other, they had sex.

Ron discovered them naked and on the sand.

"Hello," they sed.

"Um, do you love her, Harry?", ron askid.?

"Yup," said Harry. He had a dreamy look on his face .

"Well, then you should divorce Ginny and Marry her."

'I duno, ron."

**I hope its good! Please review!**

**Do u think that rina is pritty?**

**Do u like sex in this story/? **

**Should hary marry rina?**

**Do u lik the Aurors?**

**Do u lik mermades?**

**my cusin helpid me with the chaptir! she is Backward Mind! find her!**

**if u dont reviw i wont updat !**

**i want reviws and be nic b/c i didnt realy reed the books or watch the moveis! so u hav 2 be nic!**


	2. Here and There

**Ur soooo mean Zann steves! Don't flame me! I don't like u! Give good reviews! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry didn't know what to say after ron said he should marry Rhina, so Harry made out with her then went to look 4 Kronos. Then he found out that Rihnana and went to ask her if she knew where Kronos was.

"Rhina, babe, do u know were Korororonos is at?" said Harry smartly.

"oooooooooohhhhh, yuppers, babe e . " said rhina prettily.

"Rhina, you are just so pretty!"

"I know honey."

"Can I kiss u? You are such a major hottie/?"

"Come and love me, baby harry."

They made out and had sex while drinking expensiv wine, and ate bread while kissing and after that they walked on the beach then they went to a muggle restrautant and ate good food everyone thought that harry had a pretty girlfriend so rhina flapped her multicolored fins at them the fins sparkels.

'The waitress smile and Say that they are a pretty coupl and so they got free champagne.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Carson, Ronnie, Ellery, Jake, went to a hotel called the lows royal pacific resort, in Universal Studios. It was not far from the beech.

"Oh" said the secretary. "u look like smart boys." Where did you go to skool?"

"Hogwarts in England. They teach magick." Said the boys handsomely.

"Wow. That skool is good. I wish I went there."

"of course you can. But it costs 29903 galleuns. "

"I have that."

"ok. Then u kan go now."

The secretary smiled and went to England.

The boys wnt to theyre room and relacsied.

There was a no smokin' sign on the door so they went to drink drinks there was expensinve wine. They drank a lot. A man came to theyre room and said they had to pay so they go get some galleons. The man said they had to pay some moneys and that moneys was 123456 galleuns. So they paid the cashs and started somoking. The cigars were good. The room was pink and they rally liked it. Then they all took a shower and went bed. Since there were 2 bed, they got into 1 and saved the other for harry. It was a long long long nighft.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhil Harry was having sex with Rhina,he was having LLOOTTSS of fun.

Suddenly,Harry became was worried about Carson mictender,Jake Benzonene,Ron Weasly,and Ellery Lansing Mishcin having more fun than him.

So Harry decided to flu call Ellery,Jake,Ron+Carson."Hey guys wud up?"said Harry suspishushly."Great Harry! "Were having LLOOTTSS of fun!"Huh! Harry huhed."Were are you? asked are at lows royal pacific Car,Ja,Ell,+ can come !screamed royal pacific hotel is very close Carson Mic, jake ben Ellery lan mich and ron wease . "I am coming now." "so I will be there ok." Harry said. His voice was cool.

"right " said the boys.

"so harry potter walked to te lows royel pasifik resort. He got ther . when he saw the boys in the bed. He said, "their having 2 much fun. I must go play to. So he went and slept in the bed wioth evrione els. He tought that wuz fun.

Wen everyone woke

Up in the mornig everyone did no tink it wuz fun they did no like it beecuz it was scwishi and everyone back hurt lots an was no comfurt beecuZ thyre musul hurt bad bad .it wuz not good any everyone put good heeling loshun so it was better and then they wurked. It was go to be another hard work day at jons bech.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know its good so u must leav good cmmnts now! Don't bee meanie pie!11111111111111**

**I am good writer my mom say good and I am good so how old m i? I am so good and leave goosd cmmnt and then u favrit mi so how old m i? And my dad say supper god and he is prud. So how old m i? I know u will say teenagir cuz I m good at wiriting. Now reviw or els u will be meen 2 mi no one be meen 2 mi!111111 or els my cuzin will bee meen 2 u and u andu over terer. I luv good cmmnts and gess how old m i? **


	3. Fighting

**Hello eviryomne! Im bac! With my g8 writing ! Zann steves u r stil meen! I don't lik u! **

**Chapter 3- The Storm**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII**

So thet wurkid and wurkid and all day worked in jons beech when ther was a storm.

Boom1! Boom1!1 Boom !1!

. the wind.

. the treas.

. the rane.

. the pepul.

We must go Ja,Ron, go Rhina.

Suddenli a voyce in the sky sed hi!Hairry lookd saw a wuz kronuses !Hairry lookd farther up on to kronuses bodi. But he couldn't see anything but clowds. It was crepy.

But then he couldn't se rhina! And then now she is missing !1111!1

"Oh no" said harre. "where is she."

"I don't know" said the boys.

"but I hope we find her.

"yeah, " harry sied "she is graet.

So the arors looke for her. They searched along the beach and on the dunes and in the hotels and casinos and bars. But Rhina was nowhere to bee fouwnd .

"My poor darling"said harree.

"well find her" ron encuragid harri.

"I hop" said hari.

Then they saw her lying on the beach, bleeding and beaten up. She was dead, so they brought her to thu hospittle, were they bringed her to the doctir.

"oh no" said the doctirr. "she looks bad." So he fikced her.

The boys cried whil the doctor wraped poor rina in bandac=g=es. Then he said that she wuz gong to liv.

"Yay" said everyone. Then thay all leftr the hospital with rina. Evryon was happy as they went to a restrant.

"What happened, baby" asked hary?

"my father was angri at me 4 been with u so he went and tuuk me to the ski. And then he beet me up and asked whut was you guys d-dd-d-d-d-oing here….and I sed that u were doing nothi ng, so he got angry and threw mw to the ground and then I died. But u saved me, baby!" Rhina was crying.

"poor girl said the boys sadly. Then thay ate thy're clam chowdr. Thaen they looke d at rhina's bandages around her pritty tail . Then they became sad. Oh, how did kronos find us? They said?

"I thought that he was in san deego." Said harry. "but now we know that he is dangerous. So we must use guns and get him as soon as rhina recovirs."

Ellery went to buy guns and ammo. They were getting reddy to kill krorornos and they need ed to prepare for their attack.

"Harry must be rily angry at kronos. " said jake.

"Yeah, he dosen't like 2 kill people. " said carson.

"well, we have to buy all this guns' said Ellery and ron.

They went to the shop and bought sig sauers and rail guns.

"wow. This is cool stuff" said hary when he saw it. Harry had been nursing rhina. Harry was very worried. He didn't even care about the things he wore.

"we will attack tomorrow." Said harry.

"ok." Said the boys.

"Get reddy."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hop u like it! If u gess my age, u will get a prize! I will dedicat a chapter 2 u! so gess now! A nd reviw. Please! Good reviws! Thank u!1111!11!**


	4. oh snappers

**Hi, im back! U shuld reviw! I love people who reviw! I will luv u and mentshun u if u reviw. I will dedicat a chapter to u if u gess my age, so start gessin! **

**Zan steves, u are very meen. I will maybe report u if u dont stop being meen. **

**Eviryone els, I will giv u cookies if u reviw.**

**Enjoy!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

So they wnet 2 Son Deego. They bought rhina becuz they needed help to find krororns, and RHina knew her father the bist. She culd trac him down very easily. Harry and the othirs were talking hapily togerther.

"Hey, when I get bac to egipt I will be bac with ginny. I will maybe dump rina." Harry laffed.

"Or u cans hav 2 wifes!" Jake said.

The other boys nodded in aggremint.

"Hmmmmmmmm I will tink abut that," harry mutered thoughtfuly. "These to women are very atractiv, so maybe I will mary rhina, but also keep Ginny."

"Thaat's a splendid ideas !" ron shouted.

"Or maybe u cans divorce ginny and keep Rhina." Said carson.

"Yes, that would sound nice, to be marries=d to the pretty mermaid." Ellery piped in.

"sownds waayayayayayy cool, bro" harry said to elleri. "maybe I will do dat."

"Hey" rhiana said. "Kronoos might be at the Son Deego Zoo. He needs 2 be in whater, y know. "

"Ok" said harry. "well check there."

So then thay went to the san deigeo zoo. The place was very pretty, and ther wer a lots of animals . Eviryon thought that the place wuss viry priddy . the animals were beautiful and the plants wir nic. A lots of people wir thar to see the nicness.

"we need to be in the water sictshun, becuz kronos is a mermaid and need water to liv." Rhinaa said thoughtfull. The beautifull mer maid flashed her prity fins as she walked down a dirt pth with the boyz.

"Okay" said ron "we'll check out the pinguins.

"and the seals" said Ellery

"yes. We will check ouwt where ther is water. " He was viry ditirmined.

So the group went to see the fishis and the whals. They were just so pretty! The blue light made a wondirfull glowe, and it was so romantic. Harry held Rhina's hand as thay walcked. But then they reached the colorfull fishis secktshun and it was evin mor prity. There was rainbowe lights evrywhirer. Rhina was getinng soooooo sparkly. Rhina…was baeutifull perrficte wonderfull. To harry, she whus the prettiest girl evir right now. So…..he ….leaned…..in and….kissed her!11111111111111!

"that was wonderful, babey, heryy!" rhina moaned.

"yes, yes!" sed hairree.

So they kissed agin. But this time, sometig happinid.

"WHAT ARE U DOIG?" ginny had sawed them, and shi was MAD ANGRY SO UNHAPPY.

"Sorry gin gin- I can eckshplain! " Harry said.

"NO U CANT U ARE A TRAITUR! RON, WHT DIDN'T U STOPPE HIMM?" ginny whaled.

"Rhina wuz prity" said ron.

"SO WHAT SAID GINNY AND SHE WALKID AWAY."

"ohhhhhh said harry." "I guess gin ny's mad angry so unhappy. "

"That's sad" sed thuh boyz.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hoped u lik it! Pls cmmnt! I luv u readers! Except 4 zn stieves! **


	5. About ginny

Paste your doc

**Chaptir 5 what now?**

**Ur soooooo meen zan steves! I hate u! u should see my cusins account Backward Mind. Reead The Dark Question. It is just lik my fic! Everyone els can reed that storie 2! I hop u lik this chapter! I luv u if u reviw! So reviw! **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Oh no. harry was sad beecuz ginny was mad angry so unhappy. So Harry wnt to bed very very sad.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_GINY POV._

Ginny wok was very sadthis cryd.

Ginny had renembird Hairry kissing coolddint stand Hairry kissing another Hairry coold kis Ginny cryd even hardir.

Ginny decided she woold hav sum fun bi gos out with herminny loonah and tessa and mirakula .Let's dresd.

Herminny was pretty with brown hare that was alomust gloden. It was curlei it used to be pofy, but then she changed itl. Her eyez wer brown, but almost glod. She was whearing a dress that was up to her but t and had no strapps. Her teth was perfict and whit. She was ahmasing.

Loonah was also very prity. She had whit blonde hare that was from the beach. Her eyes were pool blu and cleer. She was tan. Her fingers wer painted red and purpil and pink . she was whearing a short skrit and a tank topp. Her ears had 15 perrcings. She was also very hot.

Tessa was very had blond wir 's teth was pirl whit with a bit of pink in it. Her eyes wir beautiful gray. It was like a cleer strom clowed. Tessa was whearing a bikini with a skrit. She had 2 peercings in hir eer. Her fingirs and tows wer painted yellow.

Mirakula whus whearing a chairleader outfit. Her hair was looonnnng and gloden. Her eyes wer lite green and cleer. Her teth wer straight and whit, and her eers had 12 percings in them. Her fingirs and tows wer painted green to match hir eys.

Ginny was most bewtifull of all the grils. Ther long red hare was up to hir butt and she was whearing a bkini top with a short skrit. Tey wer pink. Her eys were brown but almoste glod, and her skin whuz bewtiful and pale. She had a belybuton percing, and 13 eer percings. Ther fingirs and tow wer painted blu.

The girls walked to nyc and went to rocketfeler senter. They went to burbery and spent a million galerons. Then they went to prada and spehnt a mil galerons to. They wnet to coawch an spent a mil galerons. They wnet to hermes a nd spent a million gallerons. They went to win tasting and spint a million galerions on win. Then they wint to juicy a nd spent a mil galerons. Then aftr the shoping, they had lunch at bouley. It cost a million gallerons. Ginny paid for that and evirythig. Gin gin whas riche. So aftir lunche they wint ice skating at rockitfler canter. It cost a mil galerons. Giny paid. They had lots of funm . giny was the best at ic skating becuz her parents always bought her to the best rinks. Gin gin came frome a very rich familee.

After that they ate diner at modern. It was a place in moma. It had the bist food. It cost a million gallerons. Giny of corse paid.

It whas lat after diner, so giny went home. She had the best day. But then she remimbirred haree. She started to sob and her friend said 'ther ther gin gin. Don't cry. Harey will com bac. " then giny smiled and sed thatnks.

Harry was makin out with rhina on the bbeech.

ument here...


	6. hary and rina and giny

**Chaptir fiv- harry tinking and going out **

**I hop u lik it becuz I lik it and see Backward Mind! She is good lik me! Reviw!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_HARRY'S POV_

Hairry was was xshreemly misd Ginny veri much. So Harry WHA WHA,sed Hairry.

But Hairry renembird he was going to go out with ,Ellery,Ron,and Carson were going too ,They were going to be Hairry and Rhina's body gard's.

So Hairry he came out, hairy was dresd like this: he wore a undershirt with a hoody on also wor skiny likd them becuz thu jeens wir sxy .He wor hitops frum 's teath wir as whit as evir.

Suddenli thu fone rang BEEP BEEP BEEP! Shut up stupid thing,sed harry as he rushd to thu fone.

"hi harey " sobbed giny.

"giny. " hary said.

"I mis u sooooooo much!" showted ginny.

" I miss u, to, gin gin. "

"wil u go away from that rhinanana?"

"I cant, giny. "

"don't come hom un til u don't lik rhina animor. "

"im sory gin."

Harry hung up the fone. He felt bad for ditchin giny, but he coodnt say no to rina. Rina luved him.

Then the bodygards said "hey we haff to gow now!"

The bodigard's wer cooolll. Dey wore all blak.

The arors wer wereing blak musule shrits with blak lether jackets and blak skiny jeens. Then they had blak sunglases. And blak combat boots. They wer hot. And col.

'cmon' sed harry .

The orors left with haaryy. They formid a sircul arund him. And dey luked col…

Harry and rhinana went to a nic plac in lundun. Then they wolked on the water and kissed the French way. It wuz very romantic. They held hads and they kissed mor and walked mor.

Then harrie tok rhina to a rest rant and they had staek and good fondew. It costes a million gallerons, and haryi pade. Then he bought rina win, and they went to harrys hous. The body gard's wait ouwtsid.

The cupul went to hary's howse, and they had win an chese to eaat. They went to the apartmeint aat lundun, and they went upstares. Harry opined the door, and they wint insid. Then they ate the win and chese. Whin dey wir drunk, they went to harys bed room to have six. But then they fouwned ginyy!

"GO AWAY YOU CHEETOR!" screamed giiny.

Harry sed nothing.

"U DAR 2 BRAK INTO MY HOWS, AND U BRING YOR GIRLFRIND AS WILL! U IS SO MEEN LIK ZANN STEVES!"

Harry said,"I'm sorry, but will u git ouwt, I m trying 2 hav sex her. "

"NO, ' sed giny.

And then a boy named james potter and albus poter and then lili potir cam in and sed,

"what happening, oh daddy bac frum mison, but why r u showting momm y? "

"YOUR FATHIR IS SOOO MEEN!" we ar leeving! " said gin gin.

"o, lik zann steves?" sed albuss.

"yes said gin gin. And then she bought her children and wolked out the dor.

"Oh wel sed harry. "I will sey sory anuthir day. "

"I luv u hary " said rhina. "I want u 2 be min."

Then the cupul had six and then went to slep becuz they wer tired from all the sexc.

They sed I luv u to eech other.

Then they sed god nihte.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I luv u so reviw! But don't be meen lik zan stevs! Be lik my cuzin, Backward Mind! Go see hir! Reed the dark question! Its good! So now how old am I and do u now how old m i? if u gess how ol will gif u a cooki and if u r rite, I will dedicat a chapptir 2 u ! cmmnt nic, and don't bee meen! Go see Backward Mind, and I will giv u a cooki! I now dat u wil lik dis chapter! Don't be meen lik zann steves! I don't lik him becuz he is always sayin bad tings abut this stories and this stori is very god! I don't lik zann steves so zann steves u can go be meen to you're self becuz u r huting my fellings! I don't lik u! and u us wurds lik fuck and crap and sucks ! whut do they mean? R they god wurds or bad wurds? Can somone tel me?**

**Everyone els, I hop u lik dis chapter!1!11!111**


	7. on the beech supris

**Chapter 6:Sirprize**

**Zann Steves ur still meen!And I dont even no if ur a boy/girl!So,if ur a boy ur a ugli if ur a a ugli girl. Fu and fu yur mothir**

**Renembir!Giv good reviws!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry sided,he promesd Rhina that he woold have another date with onli hopd that Ginny wooldint get angri.

So Hairry calld Rhina.

Hi baby Hairry!sed redy for thu date?Yess my luv Rhina,sed u bring Ja,Ro,Ell,and Car too?Yess my luv ,Hairry baby ILL bee here in 2 ,my luv . Hairry. .My luv hangd up.

Oh no!sed Hairry.I must take a bath Hairry brushd hiz ,Hairry changd into hiz best hairry looks like this:he wor a baggy musul shoing he wairs a red jakit from hollistir over hiz Hairry's pants he wairs baggy canofoloju had greasd and comd hiz made Hairry's hare a brilliant 's teeth waz shining wor blak hitops frum also wor dark sunglases.

Hairry lookd cool.

BEEP!BEEP!Rhina's here!thot made a quik grab for hiz walit a sigar and a !Ru home?Yes my luv up!cryd hurryd to Rhina's 10 secends late,sed sorry,sed Hairry.U bettir bee,sed Rhina.U just wastd 10 secends of owir shoping!Im reelly sorry,sed ,sed Rhina.

Thu cupul sped to lows royel pasific hotel-wair Ja,Ro,Ell,and Car and Rhina got to Ja,Ro,Ell,and fownd Ja,Ro,ell and car wer wating for them. When the boys saw rina, they gaspd.

Rina was viry sexy. Her blond haier was up to her butt in flowing curles and they wer hilited in pink. She had 5 eer peersings and her nales wer pantid pinc. Her eys wer blu and cleer lik a pool ful of watr. Over her multeecolur tail that whas sparklee, she wor a very short blak dres that showd her but. Then she wor hi heals. They wer ten inchis tal and she luked very sex.

Then hary and rina went 2 the beech in Loews royal pacific resort. They walked bac and fourth becuz the beech was small. They saw a hol, but they did nt car abut it. It wus col, thow. They sat and kissed and at sushi from the resrant on the bech. They kissed sum mor, and then they had sex on the beeaachh. Whil they wir havin sex, giny came with her kids.

'wen she saw hary, she screemed.

"WHY R U MAKIN OUT WIT H THAT WUMUN? I HAT HER AND WI R U HAVING SIX?" ginny was criing.

"I am sory gin bu t I hav to be with rina. She is so prity." Hary said

"I DON'T CAR U R MY HUSBUND U R SUPPOSED 2 LUV MI!"

"I hav 2 go " hary sed.

When he left he passed his kids.

"dady, mom sed that u wer meen lik zann steves." Said albus.

"I wuss not meen, she wus. She is been meen 2 mi rit now. She kick me of beech." Harie sed.

'im sory that mum is meen to u."

"that's ok.'

Hary left wit rina and wen t to universal studyos. They wint on the rip rid rocket and the mummy rid. Then they wnet to the twister. They though it was cool. Even the boy s went to see it. Then wen the wind wus blowin, they saw krorrornos.

"gasp" they sed.

Then kronos sed come bac rina and he reechd ouwt and took rina awey.

Hary started 2 cri.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hop u lik the clifhangir! I lik it . I m god at writing, so don't sey dat I m bad. If u saty that I m bad den u r meen lik zan steves. She is a fat and ugly girl and she is meen 2 mi. I hat her. I m a very good writer. I got god grads and my mommy say I good and my daddy is prud. So gess how old m i? if u gess right, then I will luv. U. and zan steves, I m not 10. U gess rong hahahaahahahahah. I luv u if u reviw and cmmnt googd**


	8. Searching

**Hilo eviry one! U haff 2 reviw! U reed but don't reviw! I now u r out ther! So plese reviw! **

**Zan stevs don't li 2 me! U r not a modul and u r not running 4 mayer becus u r fat and ugli and stewpid! Go away! Ur lieing and I hat u! go to die in a whole! **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Oh no. sed hary he was sad becus rina was gon. We must find kronos! Sed harry .

Kronrors took rina!" sae d hareey.

"We must get her bac! "

"pac your bags Ellery carsun ron and jacke! We r going to san deego! "

So they cheked out of lows royul pasific resort and they walked 2 san deego.

"wer is rina " sed Ellery. 'I cant see hir"

"me neether." Carsun saed.

'we must luok arund"! hary sed! We cant giv up or I will go bac to englund "

The boys didn't want 2 go bac to englund becus they culdnt be col ther. They had 2 waer robs and culdnt waer chains and smok wed.

Then eviryon got out beer and started 2 look arund. Ther wus a big sine that sed that KRONOS IS IN NYC NOW!

They boys red the sine and and hare sed that

"lets go 2 nyc."

Ok sed the boys and then they wolked 2 nyc.

They luked arund and took a tor bus to luk 4 rina. But they culdnt find hir and then they check the museumes and the shak shac in batiry park sity. But she wusnt thar.

"I dunt now wi!" hary sed!

'lets go buyed guns so we can shut kororonus and kil him." Haeree sed. ?

Ok sed the bous and then they went 2 a gun shop and buyed sig sawers and masheen guns. Then they wen t to disnet stor and saw a fat blak mermade ! thay tought it whas cronos and thay shot her! But then it was and Ursula person and in a costum.

'oh no," sad hare!

'rong person"!

They saw a man with abs and a fish tael and thay sed

"kronos die"! and shut him but it wus nut kronus and then they sed

Oh no. hes ded".

Then thay saw a pretty re d haire girl who had a gren tale and then thay sed

"Oh! Rhina! "Come!"

And thay tooked her awey.

"no no sed the girl"!

" I m not rina! "

"yes ur! Sed hary?

"and I luv u rina, so I wil bring u bac 2 englund with me, and we can liv hapily evir aftir. And hav lots of kiddies. "

"I am not rina! Put me down! My nam is Abigale! " sed abigale angrily.

"you are crazy but a still love u, rhina. What has kronos dun 2 u?

'who s kronos "sed abigale.

"you forgot sed harry. "boys fix her."

So jake , ell ery carson and ron hit her on the hed with a stik.

'uhhh…." Sed abigale.

"so how bout we have six, rhina. Then u will renembir! "harry simled at abigale.

"no! " sed abigale! "I never had sex beefor "! "I don't want sex!" im 13 lik zan steve!

"I am sory for letting krous tak u, rina. I will mak u remimbier. "

The boys wer walcking to thy're hotel in NYC. They wer so happi becus the y found rina, but the y wre s ad that rina wer forgot . they hopped that herry wuld fix her, and they culd serch 4 kronos agen.

Hary went into the hotel romm wen thay got thare, and he had six with her.

"I luv u rina" sed hary

"im not rina sed abigale." "let me go!"

Than men who wer dressed in blak cam and sed, u r u ndir arist 4 kilin 2 ppl and rapping this girl and stealing hir.

"no sed harry. "u wil not tak rina!"

And than harry and the aurors aparatted. Awey.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Hey eviryon! Thanblks 4 redding! I luv u a;l! except 4 zan stves becuz u r meen 2 me an lair. And u r rong agin! I m not 8. Ur soooooooooooo stewpid! I hat u! don't reviw.**

**Eviryon els, I lov u if u reviw and say my sroty is nic and that u lik it . becus this story is good. I lov it and it is the best storie evir. Evin betir than yors. Zan stevs. Yor stoi is bad and I hat it. So can anyon gess how old m i? if u r rite, I wil dadicat a chapir 2 u. **

**Tanks 4 redding!**

**Myimmortalgirl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**U zan stevs ar lying backward mind will not lik ur store! U just want 2 mak me mad! I m not twelve! U cant evin gess wut ag I m! u r soooooooooo stiupid! I m smart and u r ugly. Eviry on els, pls reviw!1111111111111111**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

O no harry sed! "Im being chased by the plees! I m sooooo scred!" run eviryon! "

So eviryon ran awey. But they brought abigale becus hary new that she wus rina! And they ranned and the men culdnt keep up and then they luuked all over new yorkle for a hyiding spot and the culdnt find on and the n they went to akwareum and put rina in or abigale in so then she drowned .

Becus she wasn't rina! She was Abigale!

O no" sed haree kileed hir!

"o well we must go sed ron"

So they ran and the pleece cot up witth them and they had to run then they saw a sine.

KRONOS IS IN SAN DEEGO

"o h look sed Ellery" I see the sine"! lets go! "

So then they wolked to san deego and then they luked al over and then the y saw ginny!

"oh, hary I luv u soooo much I m glad that rina is missing! We can liv togthir agin! Becuz u r not meen lik that boy zan steves agin! "

"I luv u 2 gin gin, but I hav a misun to do! " hary sed sadlee.

Oh. Sed giny. I will waiet 4 u at hom~!"

"I wil go hom" sed hary.

"and then gin y left becus she neded to si her kids.

And hary wus sad becus he killed rina. Or wus it abigale?/?

If hary killed a bigale, then he culd find Rhina. If he killed rina tthen mermades culdnt breeth undirwatir.

Hary wanted to think that he cilled abigale.

So hary went to san bdeggo becus he need ed to kill kronos so he went to dissnyland and then he saw kronus tieing up rina in a roler cowstir.

''ahhhh'' sed Rhina. "sav me pls hary"!

"and hary pontid his wand at konros and sed to go away,

And kronos lrft and harry seved rina when giny cam.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hop I know u lik it becus I writ god and u know it and reviw good not lik uglee boy zan steves ho cant ges my age . if u can ges my ag then I wil dedicate a chapter 2 u! pls reviw!**


	10. auters not

This is a authers note. Becus im not updating until u reviw. And u r not reviwing. So I hav 2 reming u 2 reviw. So reviw.

On the Insert tab, the galleries include items that are designed to coordinate with the overall look of your document. You can use these galleries to insert tables, headers, footers, lists, cover pages, and other document building blocks. When you create pictures, charts, or diagrams, they also coordinate with your current document look. You can easily change the formatting of selected text in the document text by choosing a look for the selected text from the Quick Styles gallery on the Home tab. You can also format text directly by using the other controls on the Home tab. Most controls offer a choice of using the look from the current theme or using a format that you specify directly. To change the overall look of your document, choose new Theme elements on the Page Layout tab. To change the looks available in the Quick Style gallery, use the Change Current Quick Style Set command. Both the Themes gallery and the Quick Styles gallery provide reset commands so that you can always restore the look of your document to the original contained in your current template.

On the Insert tab, the galleries include items that are designed to coordinate with the overall look of your document. You can use these galleries to insert tables, headers, footers, lists, cover pages, and other document building blocks. When you create pictures, charts, or diagrams, they also coordinate with your current document look. You can easily change the formatting of selected text in the document text by choosing a look for the selected text from the Quick Styles gallery on the Home tab. You can also format text directly by using the other controls on the Home tab. Most controls offer a choice of using the look from the current theme or using a format that you specify directly. To change the overall look of your document, choose new Theme elements on the Page Layout tab. To change the looks available in the Quick Style gallery, use the Change Current Quick Style Set command. Both the Themes gallery and the Quick Styles gallery provide reset commands so that you can always restore the look of your document to the original contained in your current template.

On the Insert tab, the galleries include items that are designed to coordinate with the overall look of your document. You can use these galleries to insert tables, headers, footers, lists, cover pages, and other document building blocks. When you create pictures, charts, or diagrams, they also coordinate with your current document look. You can easily change the formatting of selected text in the document text by choosing a look for the selected text from the Quick Styles gallery on the Home tab. You can also format text directly by using the other controls on the Home tab. Most controls offer a choice of using the look from the current theme or using a format that you specify directly. To change the overall look of your document, choose new Theme elements on the Page Layout tab. To change the looks available in the Quick Style gallery, use the Change Current Quick Style Set command. Both the Themes gallery and the Quick Styles gallery provide reset commands so that you can always restore the look of your document to the original contained in your current template.

On the Insert tab, the galleries include items that are designed to coordinate with the overall look of your document. You can use these galleries to insert tables, headers, footers, lists, cover pages, and other document building blocks. When you create pictures, charts, or diagrams, they also coordinate with your current document look. You can easily change the formatting of selected text in the document text by choosing a look for the selected text from the Quick Styles gallery on the Home tab. You can also format text directly by using the other controls on the Home tab. Most controls offer a choice of using the look from the current theme or using a format that you specify directly. To change the overall look of your document, choose new Theme elements on the Page Layout tab. To change the looks available in the Quick Style gallery, use the Change Current Quick Style Set command. Both the Themes gallery and the Quick Styles gallery provide reset commands so that you can always restore the look of your document to the original contained in your current template.

On the Insert tab, the galleries include items that are designed to coordinate with the overall look of your document. You can use these galleries to insert tables, headers, footers, lists, cover pages, and other document building blocks. When you create pictures, charts, or diagrams, they also coordinate with your current document look. You can easily change the formatting of selected text in the document text by choosing a look for the selected text from the Quick Styles gallery on the Home tab. You can also format text directly by using the other controls on the Home tab. Most controls offer a choice of using the look from the current theme or using a format that you specify directly. To change the overall look of your document, choose new Theme elements on the Page Layout tab. To change the looks available in the Quick Style gallery, use the Change Current Quick Style Set command. Both the Themes gallery and the Quick Styles gallery provide reset commands so that you can always restore the look of your document to the original contained in your current template.

On the Insert tab, the galleries include items that are designed to coordinate with the overall look of your document. You can use these galleries to insert tables, headers, footers, lists, cover pages, and other document building blocks. When you create pictures, charts, or diagrams, they also coordinate with your current document look. You can easily change the formatting of selected text in the document text by choosing a look for the selected text from the Quick Styles gallery on the Home tab. You can also format text directly by using the other controls on the Home tab. Most controls offer a choice of using the look from the current theme or using a format that you specify directly. To change the overall look of your document, choose new Theme elements on the Page Layout tab. To change the looks available in the Quick Style gallery, use the Change Current Quick Style Set command. Both the Themes gallery and the Quick Styles gallery provide reset commands so that you can always restore the look of your document to the original contained in your current template.

On the Insert tab, the galleries include items that are designed to coordinate with the overall look of your document. You can use these galleries to insert tables, headers, footers, lists, cover pages, and other document building blocks. When you create pictures, charts, or diagrams, they also coordinate with your current document look. You can easily change the formatting of selected text in the document text by choosing a look for the selected text from the Quick Styles gallery on the Home tab. You can also format text directly by using the other controls on the Home tab. Most controls offer a choice of using the look from the current theme or using a format that you specify directly. To change the overall look of your document, choose new Theme elements on the Page Layout tab. To change the looks available in the Quick Style gallery, use the Change Current Quick Style Set command. Both the Themes gallery and the Quick Styles gallery provide reset commands so that you can always restore the look of your document to the original contained in your current template.

On the Insert tab, the galleries include items that are designed to coordinate with the overall look of your document. You can use these galleries to insert tables, headers, footers, lists, cover pages, and other document building blocks. When you create pictures, charts, or diagrams, they also coordinate with your current document look. You can easily change the formatting of selected text in the document text by choosing a look for the selected text from the Quick Styles gallery on the Home tab. You can also format text directly by using the other controls on the Home tab. Most controls offer a choice of using the look from the current theme or using a format that you specify directly. To change the overall look of your document, choose new Theme elements on the Page Layout tab. To change the looks available in the Quick Style gallery, use the Change Current Quick Style Set command. Both the Themes gallery and the Quick Styles gallery provide reset commands so that you can always restore the look of your document to the original contained in your current template.


	11. auters not agen cus u r not reviwing!

Im teling u! u hav 2 reviw! If u don't youll be sory! And then I wont reviw! And u can gesshow old m I becusss I m awsum and my mothier sed so! So I wont update until u reviw up 2 20 reviws! ok!? I hop u say yes becuss this is the best fic evir! An I know u luv it !


	12. auters not and i dont lik flams!

**Chapir:11**

**We!Woo!We!Woo!The polies r cuming to get Zann Steves and Zackmand!I made up my minde now on,pepul that start with thu lettir z r meen.**

**Hary potir and microssoft don't belung 2 me. It was a mistak .**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII**

I don't hav any idas becus I m don't know and I ned u 2 reviw! If u don't reviw I wont update

Do u lik it

Wer do u think rhina wil be

I need ideas

Do u think the fbi wil catch hary?

Do u think abigale dided?

Ok reviw! Or els I wont update!


	13. auters not agen becus i want u 2 reviw!

I olny got fiv reviws! It is not enuff.! I ned mor reviws bcus I ned 2 know what u think. Or els I wont know and I cant update! I need 10 reviws! Or els I wont update! Up to 22! Reviws!

Do u lik sex in the storii ? do you lik smut in the

Do u lik rinma she is nt a mary sue is she a mary syu!

I hop that rina is not a mary sue! I luv u reders accept 4 zackmand and zan steves!

Do u lik this story? Rate it? 1-10!

And next chapter wut wil u want 2 happin?

Help me!


	14. auters not! i ned u 2 reviw! or els i wo

**Chapir:11**

**We!Woo!We!Woo!The polies r cuming to get Zann Steves and Zackmand!I made up my minde now on,pepul that start with thu lettir z r meen.**

**Hary potir and microssoft don't belung 2 me. It was a mistak .**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII**

I don't hav any idas becus I m don't know and I ned u 2 reviw! If u don't reviw I wont update

Do u lik it

Wer do u think rhina wil be

I need ideas

Do u think the fbi wil catch hary?

Do u think abigale dided?

Ok reviw! Or els I wont update!

Im posting this agen becus I want u 2 reviw and zan stevs and zacmand r stil ulgy and meen!

REVIW Or ELS I wont update!

I wus posting this agne becus I want reviws! 22! Or els I wont update!


	15. reviw ur sooooooo meeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnn

Hury up and reviw or els I wont update and zan stevs is a big meanie bucus he is a n uglee .!

I ned 22 revws to update.


	16. geting bsack

Ur soooooooo lazy! U hav 2 review! I luv reviwrs! Thank u 2 my cusin who did not beta this chapitr. (geddit?) If i don't get 30 reviws, I wont update. Becus 22 plus 5 euqels 30!

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii

Harry waz looking 4 rhinnnaaa!Rhina!Rhina!Wear r u?Ovir hear!Baby Hairry!Were in Japan!I'll go get u!o yes baby Harry get me!

_Rhina's POV_

O no daddy I want to sta with baby Harry,sed rina.O no Rina o must stay with daddy u hav to stay with on the rule postir it says that u always must stay with daddy,sed also have bin a new rule,sed iz the new rule?asked new rule iz,that u can nevir see Harry agein.

"Wat?" cryd rina? ! "noooooooo I luv harry!"

'shut up, bicth!' shouwtid krnous .

And he rapped her. He stuck his tingy into her hol, and he pushed. Then he sed,

"ahh, thers a good gal, rina. "

Rina was crying wen krnos did that.

Then Harry cam 2 japan and saved him!

"its ok, rina, babes. "

But rina cried harder and kronos came up and tried to get tham! But he couldn't! he was 2 slow and he could not wolk on land b/c he was a marmaide!

"hahahahahhaha" siad harry. "u suc badly." And he ran faster with rina.

"rina, I luv u. wats your'e name agen?

"Rhina. ," sed rina. "But my full nam is Rhinana White-Cloud Love Sparles Finny. All mermaids hav namez like that. My dads names Kronosolo Vampireman bad daddy finny."

"that's cool said hary"

"I KNOW it is!"

And thay aparated 2 america, were hary lived sinse he didn't lik giny anymore.

Hary lived in flo rida, with the aurer boyz. They wanted 2 liv in the us to. And thaey wer making coughy wen hary and RINA walkd in!

"Wow, " rinas bac sed eviryon!

"I know, u guise! I luv u all, so glad 2 be bac! But I look horibl so i hav 2 chang and do my hare!"

And rinana went 2 the bath rom and did all the girly things and cam bac out looking lik a pretty mermade. She was waeringg a tank top and a tite skirt wich was falling off and showing her underwaer. Then ther was a hat and sunglases and flip folp s.

"ur soooooo hot, rina!" sed eviryon!

"well, can we go 2 hogwrts? I really want 2 see it . since I went to magick fishy school insted of hogwrts. " sed rina.

"ok sed harry ill take u sinse I want 2 go, 2. "

And they went.

"hi, sed hary 2 mcgongel who was holding a krystel ball.

"oh, hi" sed mc gongall. "ur going 2 hav 10 kids w/ rina!"

"that's sooo cool, " sed rina! I luv hary"

"That is god my deer,' sed mc gonegal.

"Not lets go 2 see snap, he is the corus teacher and hes realy fun" sed Hary.

"ok, sed rina.

And they went, and snap gav them candy and yummy food and gallerons.

"Thanks eviryon sed,."

And they went 2 see spout .

"spourt was fat and stewpid, but she was good gardner.

"I'll teech u guise 2 plant!" she sed.

But wen she tuched a plant, it died.

"no, let me show U!" sed rina a nd she planted the hardest plant, the rainbow sparkly.

Then a meen man dumbledor came in.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hop u lik it! If I don't get 30 reviws, I wont update. Oh and bee nic b/c I didn't realy reead the books of watched the moovies. **

**Do u lik rina **

**Do u lik hary **

**Wat do u think of flori da **

**I lik peepul who reviw. **

**I hop u liked this I know u likked this.**


	17. auters not!

I want mor reviws befor I updat! Ok?


	18. auter's not ! u arnt reviwng!

Im not updating until I get 30 reviws. So u betir reviw. Or els. i wont updat. So ther.


	19. Chapter 19

U hav 2 reviw or els I wont updat21! I want 30 reviws 4 the next chapir! Ok? Oh and zan steves ur lieing! Ur not frnds w/ backward mind my cousin! Ur sooo meen! I don't want flams!


	20. Chapter 20

U hav 2 reviw or els I wont updat21! I want 5 reviws 4 the next chapir! Ok? Oh and zan steves ur lieing! Ur not frnds w/ backward mind my cousin! Ur sooo meen! I don't want flams!


	21. Chapter 21 auters not

U need 2 reviw. I wnat 35 reviws be4 i updat, so u beter reviw. Ok?


	22. Chapter 22 auters notv

U need 2 reviw. I wnat 35 reviws be4 i updat, so u beter reviw. Ok?


	23. Chapter 23

So anwyays I want u 2 giv me 40 reviws or els I wont update and wat is a mick take and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed.


	24. Chapter 24 i m good

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 40 reviws. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s


	25. Chapter 25

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	26. Chapter 26

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	27. Chapter 27

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	28. Chapter 28

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	29. Chapter 29

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	30. Chapter 30

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	31. Chapter 31

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	32. Chapter 32

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	33. Chapter 33

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	34. Chapter 34

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	35. Chapter 35

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	36. Chapter 36

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	37. Chapter 37

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	38. Chapter 38

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	39. Chapter 39

Harry Saved

If u don't reviw I wont updat! I need 6 reviws!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Harry wok up in a bed. It was soooooo comfortable. He likd it. And his back was bandaeged. It was a good felling, and it felt good. The sheets on the bed wer whit, and Harry was waeirng nic cloths, and he was thirsty. Ther was water, and it was good.

"A m I deraming?" wondered hary.

"no, ur not." Sed the man who had saved him.

"Who r u?" sed hary.

"I m loowietomlingsunhot awesome" sed the man. "but u can call me lou. "

"ok, lou," sed hary. "y m I heer?"

"ur uncl was very meen and he wipped u. so I rescued u."

"ok."

"I wish u wer my sun, hary. I luv u. " sed lou. "do u want 2 meet the rest of my famlee?"

Ok." Sed hary.

And then thay wented to the house. It was big and coverd in gold. And marbl. It had big fountins. And very pretty flours.

"wow,' sed harry. "its sooo cool. R u rich?"

"Yes, im rich," sed Lou. "I hav 1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000gal lerons. "

"That's a lot." Sed hary. Hary was amased. "Im rich, but I don't have that much. My parets left me money. They wer wizerds. "

"You're parents r nic. I mad my money by seling firebolts."

"Cool! Dudly hads a firbolt, but I don't. I wish I did."

"than u can hav one. U can hav the fir bolt 1889898. It's the bwest.

"ok sed hary.

Lou had a wif. His wif was named: laramoonbabalosarosea. Eviryone caleed her lara, so hary did too. Lara was fit and tan, lik her husband, and she had long blu nales and a thong and pretty bras. She had blonde hare and blu eyes and the prettiest faceand nose and 15 eear percnigs. She was 25.

And they're childs wer 7, 9 , and 4.

Lydinsonal was 9. Eviryon called him lyn. So hary called him lyn. Lyn had long blond hare blueys and he wor a hoody and convers and jeens.

Kathyrinia was 7. Eviryon called her Kathy. She was tan and fit and had a pret y prniccess drees. She had goldn hare and blue eyes.

Lachymolo was 4. He was called lachy. He was very cutie lik me! He has tan and fit, and he was waering a hoody and jeens. The had long blond haer and big blu eyes.

Harry liked lous family. It was sooooo coooollll1!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii

I know u lik it, so reviw. I wont update until I get 6 reviws!


	40. Chapter 40

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


End file.
